The Demonata- Blood Born
by Amas and Notzie
Summary: Grendel: A smart popular boy that spends his days conquering groups in school and using his computer. Well that's about to change for that outgoing boy. Soon, he and his brother: Grubbs Grady, will be dragged into a world of magic, demons, and hell.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Born

I continue typing and searching all over the web. Clicking the mouse rapidly, sipping my hot cup of coffee, reading the links and maybe installing illegal games for free. It's been an awesome week for me so far. On a Sunday, got 3 new games, Monday, conquered a popular group (once again, thank you.), Tuesday, got no homework and Wednesday, got an early leave from Mom thanks to my good ol' brother Grubbs Grady! Smoking: what the hell? Amateurs never learn. Sure, he's older than me but his brain isn't; very stupid of him to smoke behind the bike shed. I would have done it… I don't know, behind my friend's bike shed for all I care! These are one of the flaws of my siblings: never think. But it isn't my problem, it's his. After all, I'm only teasing him. He's a great guy once you get to know him.

Nothing good on YouTube today. Why can't people be more creative in their videos these days? Too many people distracted in their lives, I thought. I tried it once, record game footage, so I can relate. It is hard to basically talk to yourself when no one else talks back. I closed the window and turn off my laptop. Homework can wait. Besides, I'm too smart to do it and my teachers know that. I sat there in silence, chugging down the last bit of my coffee. Trying to think about what to do in this house, it's too late to go outside right now. Everything here is pretty boring. I could talk to my siblings. Ask if they need any help in homework or have a good chat about stuff like the latest movies. I think I'll do that.

I decide to go to Gret's room, my sister. I mean not literally the room but the person in the room. Gret. My sister, in her room. Did I jumble up again? How am I supposed to talk if I'm like this? Screw it, I'm boar- I mean- bored.

I opened my room's door and turned left. Passing the bathroom, I turned on the hot water to bath later on. I knocked on the door and came in. "Hey Gret!" I cried. She jumped with shock and replied "Hi, Grendel." She's sitting on her bed, using a laptop on her lap. "How does it do, sis? Working too hard?" "What do you want?" She yawned. "Is that the kind of respect I expect from my sibling?" I said. She shrugs. "Listen, I have homework to do so can you please go out and close the door?" She asked. "Fine then." I walked out the room and stopped, remembering I had something to say. "Hey, have you seen Grubbs?" "How should I know?" She replied. I closed the door. Seems like she's unavailable, I thought. Tick off Gret and onto Grubbs.

Gret seems more annoyed than ever. Must be a long day, you know, the usual. I needed a bath. Grubbs can wait, I smell pretty bad. Too much sports is not good for the environment. Seriously, someone could get killed just by standing next to him. I went back upstairs and went inside the bathroom. To my surprise, someone was in there. Someone familiar. "Hiyo, Grubitsch! And what do you suppose you're doing with a bucket full of, what seems to be, blood?" He turned swiftly and faced me. His shoulders relaxed when he saw me. "Oh it's you. I have this because I'm a vampire, you see." He replied with a serious face. "Oh of course," I went along with it. "And I suppose you're not going to eat me right?" He smiled. "Shhh. Don't tell anyone. I'm pranking Gret for telling Mom and Dad that I smoked." "Oh, very interesting. What kind of flavour?" (… What? I'm curious!) "Rat gore." He replied. "I'm very impressed." I patted him on the shoulder and walked off, closing the door behind me.

Straight to Gret's room and kicked the door open. "Why hello Gret! Thought you want to play a game." "I-" Before she can reply I boomed out "Would you rather: rat gore or fish meat?" A confused face about her. This entertains me much. I try to get my entertainment as much as I can: the look of being played, fooled, tricked and then the ending reaction. "To eat? Fish meat of course!" She answered. "Well you're in for a treat!" I walked out again. "Wait are we having that for din-" I closed the door before she finished her sentence. I walked back downstairs to eat my dinner: homemade pizza. Mom and Dad are sitting in the living room watching something. Probably a movie I suppose. "Hey guys, whatcha watching?" I asked. "Oh hey Gren," Dad replied. "Just watching the lame version of Dracula."

"So what, the old one or new one?" I asked. "The new one of course!" Mom answered. "Well, I'm going to eat my dinner." I said.

I finished quite shortly after I heard a scream. Mom and Dad rushing upstairs immediately, me smiling mischievously. Even though I didn't do it, it still feels good to at least know what happened. I walked upstairs joyfully expecting revolted faces and Grubbs getting into deep trouble. Mom and Dad horrified to see Gret all covered in red, smelly blood. "What's wrong?" Mom shouts. "What's happening?"

"Blood!" Gret screams. "I'm covered in blood! I pulled the towel down. I…" She stops. She's spotted both me and Grubbs laughing. This is by far the funniest thing I've ever seen. Mom turns to look at Grubbs then me. Dad does too. They're speechless. Gret picks a sticky pink chunk out of her hair, slowly this time, and studies it. "What did you put on my towel?" she asks quietly. "Rat's gore!" laughed Grubbs. Gret then gave me a death glare. I responded quickly "Hey, I didn't plan this." "Gren…" My parents didn't believe me, I don't blame them. If anybody else were to be put in my position, he'll probably get blamed as well.

"Come on Gret," Mom said quietly. "Let's clean you up." "What about them?!" Gret pointed at us. Mom turned back to us. "Get in Grubbs's room and stay there until the end of the night."

"But what about brushing our teeth?" Grubbs asked. They ignored us and push Gret to her room. "What?! Just one night?" Gret argued. "Not now Gret." Replied Dad. And just like that, we went to Grubbs room with a smile on Grubbs face. Mine… faded a long time ago.

Grubbs closed the door while I sat on the seat facing Grubbs's laptop. Shoulders hunch, looking at Grubbs. He sat on his bed with that stupid grin on his face. I still can't believe he doesn't know what's going on.

"Did you see the look on Gret's face? That was hilarious!" said Grubbs. "Yeah whatever man," I replied in a serious tone. "That was pretty harsh to what you did to Gret." His face turned to regret to what he's done. He looked up at my eyes and said "Hey but she did deserve it! That witch told on me!" I was about to snap at him. Call him an idiot, that he's a jerk. But I bit my tongue, chose my words carefully and pressed on to important matters. "Did you see anything usual about Mom and Dad?" I asked.

His eyes lifted up with curiosity. "Why, what happened?" He asked.

"Don't you think that it was strange how Mom didn't yell at us? How she didn't ground us for a month and just for a night?" I continued. "Dad was also very silent. Usually he'd be nudged by Mom to say something or lecture us, right?"

"What's your point?" Grubbs asked. "My point is, they're hiding something from us. Something they don't want us to hear." I answered. "I don't know what exactly but it looks bad." I continued.

"Why would they hide something from us? We're a family and families are supposed to trust each other no matter what." Grubbs said.

"I agree but there's nothing we can do about it." I walked over the closet and grabbed a spare mattress and pillows. I lay it down and lie on it. "…For now." I continued.

Thursday… the last day of school. To be honest I don't really like school, even though I'm like super popular and stuff like that. I feel that's a little bit selfish of me to think that way but that is how I feel. I don't like the solitude, I don't like the homework and I don't like the tests. Studying for it is already hard as it was compared to the actual test. One of life's stressed moments.

I was eating my normal cereal and drinking my favourite chocolate drink, strange that this drink is the only chocolate I like. Grubbs is sitting on my right and Gret, in front of me, all dressed to go to school. (We go to the same school by the way.)

Silence fell over us. It's understandable because it is early in the morning. The time is 7:01 or something like that. Grubbs stares intently on his bread of jam, thinking about life perhaps. Me? I'll think of fiction. Always distracted by them; must be from all the video games. Speaking of which, lots of my friends tell me that I should be a game designer, including my parents even though they disagree of the fun of video games. But I don't know… it's too much work and stress right? And the future will probably be filled with loads of game companies.

See what I mean? One thing then to another. My mind is messed, bro. Coming back to Earth I looked at Gret. She seems sad. Could it have been about yesterday? "Gret I'm sorry for what happened last night!" Well that came out of nowhere.

"Same here," Grubbs came in. "I'm sooooo sorry."

Gret looked at us in silence, no expression changed. "It's okay… No worries." Gret answered rather gloomy. I shrugged.

Soon after, I thought I saw a tear coming down Gret's cheeks. "Umm… Gret? Are you okay?" Grubbs responded to it.

A shock hit me. Basically, that's bad news. Think of it as my sixth sense. "Hmm?" Gret wipes off her tears. "I'm… fine." She smiled, but not like usual. No, this was a smile to comfort those around them from worrying about their problems. I choked on my cereal and quickly coughed it out. Then everyone in the room started laughing, including me.

Seems like things will never change with the Gradys. Well… I hope not.


	2. Chapter 2- Hi, Life

Hi, Life

"Man, I am so hungry!" Ryan complained.

"It is break time," I answered unsatisfied. "What do you want from me, Ryan?" I asked.

"Your biscuits please!" Ryan beamed with delight. I rummaged through my huge lunchbox and took out a container full of biscuits I usually don't eat. I handed it over him and he took it. "Thanks, Grendel!" Ryan said. "What a good friend he is, right Vincent?" Ryan nudged Vincent in the shoulder.

"Did you see that? Ryan bullied me!" Vincent screamed. Everyone laughed at the table. "Oy, why is it always me." Ryan sighed. He gave back my container with a fake gloomy expression. I opened it up- one biscuit left. "Hey, anyone wants a biscuit?" I asked.

Ann swiftly snatched it and literally demolished it, ruining her good feminine looks. "Thanks!" Ann said.

"Have you ever heard of manners, Ann?" Donnie, her big brother, asked in an irritated tone.

"I did say thanks…" Ann didn't seem to get the point. I sighed. "Oh Ann, so light headed,"

"Hey!" Ann screamed at me. I chuckled as she sat back down.

This was the Originals. The first group of friends I've had ever since coming in this school. The red headed pony tail is Ann, the dark curled hair boy is Donnie, the skinny boy is Ryan, Gwen, the white hair girl who's been quite the whole time, Vincent, our newest member, and of course- me. We've been the happiest bunch who actually enjoys school. Well maybe not all of us. Vincent is a pretty shy boy. He gets bullied by most of our classmates, even Ryan sometimes. But we got his back. We've been the only ones who accepted Vincent so he's pretty confident around us.

"What are you thinking about?" Gwen finally spoke. Gwen is not necessarily a shy kid. She just gets her head above the clouds sometimes. She's great at designing things so I'm pretty sure she's going to be an inventor. She's those type of people who forgets things frequently, except for really important stuff. Homework: not included.

"You're most probably going to be an inventor," I spoke truthfully. She slumped back down on the table giving a nod, "Okay." She replied, closing her eyes. She's quite awkward but fun to be around with.

"What was that?!" Ann asked Gwen. She's shocked by the response she gave. I'm not surprised. Ann always tries to be in the subject. She always asks about everything, very nosy you might say. Ann is about the same age as me, but I think I'm a month older than her.

Ann turned back to me and blushed. "W-what are you looking at?!" Ann croaked. She realized I was staring at her. I know that Ann likes me more as a friend but I don't really see her that way. I want her to be my best friend for the rest of my life. "Just thinking about you," I smiled.

"M-me?" She turned her head away with embarrassment. "Ah, is this love I smell?" Ryan finished his biscuit and spoke. "Another rumor to go around, eh?" Ryan continued.

Ryan is… let's say really annoying, but a cool kind of annoying. I guess that's why he was my first best friend. The first time I met him was in kindergarten, I went to go for a drink at the water fountain when I found a kid bullying a boy in my class. It didn't look like that the boy was getting bullied because he had this stupid smile on his face as the bully rose him up, grabbing his shirt. The boy just laughed every time the bully intimidated him. I grabbed a cup of water then went to them to resolve the situation. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked. The bully dropped the kid and pushed me back. "This is none of your business, freak."

"Well, it's my business now," I replied like a total bad-ass. I was sooooo awesome back then, and still am! (Grendel- super badass!)

I took a quick glance at the boy to make sure he was okay. He just smiled then laughed. To this point, I thought there was something seriously wrong with this kid. The bully cracked his knuckles and then cracked his neck right to left. "You leave this boy alone or else," I threatened.

"Or else what kid?" The bully laughed. "Tell the teacher?"

"What a great idea!" I splashed water on his face, grabbed the boy's hand and dashed to the principal's office. After that, the bully got suspended for two weeks and then the boy- Ryan- became my best friend, pretty epic right?

"What's this all about?" Donnie raised his voice. Of course, the big brother who protects his sister no matter what. I heard Donnie beat up a gang who was harassing Ann. Scary. Donnie was the eldest out of all of us. He's in a higher class than all of us and is not too bad with his grades. He's, what you call, a jock, he loves sports. He's popular with everyone in his grade but hangs with us. He fights for us, even if we don't need help. I guess you can say he's our big bro too.

"Donnie, is it true you got rid of a gang because Ann got harassed?" I asked confidently.

"Hey, don't say it in front of Ann," He whispered to all of us. I checked Ann- she's still not looking at us, or rather, me. That's the problem with me, I don't think about others. I mean I do but not with their past horrors or feelings. It's too dramatic. I get over stuff pretty quickly, probably because I think life is video game, a test if you may.

"You did what?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, it's true," Donnie revealed. "I took out a gang for my sister."

"Talk about sibling's love!" Ryan screamed.

"Be quite!" Vincent warned.

I laughed. Everyone looked at me with confusion.

"What?" I asked. _Then_ they laugh.

"What did I miss?" Ann's back to her usual self again. "I don't even know," I pretended to say, trying to make a confused face. They laugh even more. "I suck at drama," I thought.

School's over. Nothing's changed, just the same. I walked back home with Donnie and Ann as usual. They're my neighbors. Donnie, Ann and I talked about video games. It seems that's the only thing we talk about these days. I wanted to do something else other than staying inside, staring at some stupid screen, getting sweaty for playing a game with no hardcore physical exercise. I wanted to go outside. For example: I would love to go out into the forest in winter, with all my friends, climb a tree, build forts, play a snowball fight, heck I'd even make a snow angel. Maybe dare Vincent to lick the snow. That would be hilarious.

I went back home, ate lunch, went back into my room, changed clothes, then went onto my laptop. I have plenty of homework, but I don't really care. I'm too smart anyways. I could have graduated this year but I didn't want to leave my friends. And who would want a job anyways? I haven't decided on my future yet, but I fear I'd have to do it soon. (Really soon…)

Grubbs got a Brazilian football equipment from Gret. That's nice but I got something better. I got new headphones! How did she know my old one broke? But anyways, this just raises suspicion even more. I sense Grubbs is feeling this too so I decided not to share any more of my conspiracies. He's a man now. Grubbs can make his own decisions.

The past couple of days, the Grady's household had a strange atmosphere. My parents our walking around like mindless zombies, barely blinking or talking to us. Gret's been in the kitchen or in her room, stuffing food down and playing chess non-stop. Sometimes I would hear her weep a lot. It feels like the time when Grandma died. It was odd. I sure was normal, even though I loved Grandma. Everyone else had a hard time except for me. They took leave out of school for a week except for me. I didn't share my 'worries', I just assumed "Hey, maybe I still haven't realized my Grandma is dead!" That was a bit melodramatic…

I wanted to ask my parents "Hey guys! Have you been taken over by aliens or something?" But that would probably put me in an asylum or something. (Who knew that it would…?)

Grubbs and I are watching some football while eating ice-cream (Yum, chocolate chip cookie dough!). I don't like football but it's better than playing video games all day right?

It was the start of the weekends. Glorious! I like school but I also like weekends. It was the time where I can just relax and take things slow.

The goals were 3-2, seems normal. The losing team will most likely win because their best player just got off the benches. Football is really hard for me. The only thing I'm good at is kicking and being the goalie.

Dad came in the living room. "What do you guys think about ballet?" He asked. I replied "Art." while Grubbs, "Boring!" Dad gave me a 'thumbs up'. I nodded. He turned to Grubbs. "Boring? Didn't you ever want to see The Nutcracker in stage right in front of you?" He asked. Both Grubbs and I replied "Nope."

"Aw. Then that means the other two tickets are out." Dad said. So they're planning to go to watch something after a long silence… interesting. "Okay then. What are you going to watch?" I asked.

"The Swan and the Lake," Dad replied. "They came into town?" Grubbs asked. Dad nodded. "So that means we can have the house for the night?" Grubbs pushed it.

"I thought about it…" Dad replied. "But your mother said it would be safer for you guys to stay and Aunt Sherry's house."

We both groaned. Aunt Sherry is okay but way too okay. She treats us like the way she treats her cats. Snuggles and stuff. Also, she smells weird.

Funny how Dad said 'safer', the neighborhood is usually safe. Plus, Donnie and Ann could have come for a sleep over.

My family dropped me and Grubbs at Aunt Sherry's. We walked up to the porch and were welcomed with a big hug from Aunt Sherry. "Please get off of me," I said rudely. The beast released us and said "Boys! I missed you so much!"

We turned around to say our goodbyes to Dad, Mom and Gret. "Bye!" Grubbs waved. "See you guys later!" I screamed. Now this is the part that gets even scarier. Dad waved rather gloomy and not as usual, his smile as well. "Bye boys! I'll miss you so much!" Mum cried, really, all tears and stuff. Gret also cried as she said "I love you guys!" Then they drove off.

A long pause occurred while we were standing outside, staring at our car. "What the hell is going on?" We both asked each other.


End file.
